


Between Breaths

by Tasyfa



Series: Enough to Be Released [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fan Soundtracks, Fluff and Smut, Guerin is a little shit, Light BDSM, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Five times Alex won't let Michael come + one time he does (ch. 1 - 6): a 100 word drabble series.Plus a playfully raunchy soundtrack to enhance your reading pleasure (ch. 7).





	1. Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrmidryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/gifts).

> Drabbles and soundtrack are gifts for Myrmidryad for the Cosmic Love Exchange over on Tumblr.
> 
> Love ya! <3  
~ Tas

Michael hissed as Alex sank down onto his cock, pleasure sharp after the stimulation and admonitions not to come. He reached out, only to be brought up short by the cuffs. 

"Still can't help yourself, huh?" 

"How could I not want my hands on you, babe?" 

The flush rising in his boyfriend's face delighted Michael. He teased gently, "Not getting shy now, are you? Hands-free ride was your idea but I'm open to changes." 

He knew damn well Alex was incapable of backing down from a challenge. The way that lush mouth set told Michael, tonight wouldn't break that pattern.


	2. Inside Out

"Jesus, Alex, leave some of my insides inside, will you?" Michael gasped, straining to maintain control while his boyfriend's mouth applied better suction than Isobel's fancy central vacuuming system. 

Not that Michael had stuck his dick in the vacuum hose. But he'd done the cleaning. He was confident in this comparative judgement. 

Alex's only response was a low rumble of laughter, at least until his hands got involved. 

Gentle grip on Michael's balls; two lubed fingers thrust into his ass; a mouth that could make an angel weep. It was pointless to even try to hold out. 

Alex won. Again.


	3. Magic Kingdom

Michael had never realised a theme park could be such sexual torture, but Alex was doing his level best to make Michael's Disney experience an X-rated one. 

Space Mountain? A fantastic roller-coaster. In the dark. With Alex's hand cupping his crotch. 

Whenever Alex could get away with a sly, intimate touch where no one else could see it - hell, half the time _Michael_ couldn't even see it, only feel it; the clandestine caresses frequent enough to keep him mostly hard all day. 

When they finally got back to their room, Michael went immediately to his knees. "Please." 

Alex smiled. "Yes."


	4. Playtime

"Please?" 

That smile didn't bode well for the answer Michael wanted. Alex continued to play with his nipples, pinching lightly, rolling until they were as stiff as Michael's aching cock. 

"I hate you," he gasped, and Alex laughed. 

"You love me." 

"Well, yeah, that too," Michael grumbled. 

He loved the way Alex looked when teasing him. Sometimes his boyfriend was soft, serious, intent; focused on drawing it out. 

Other times, like today, he was playful, laughter as easy and frequent as kisses. 

There wasn't much better in Michael's life than listening to Alex laugh in their bed, carefree and happy.


	5. Scratching an Itch

Coherence was a distant memory, driven far away by the relentless assault on his senses. Alex's hands roamed over Michael's body, his mouth following the paths inscribed with his fingers, nails dragging lightly in some places and digging in to create furrows in others. 

Michael had confessed finally to the one thing he really missed about sex with women: the bite of fingernails in his skin. The bright, deep pink of fresh scratch marks that faded in ombre over days. 

His boyfriend had taken it as a challenge and now Michael was losing his mind. 

He'd get it back later.


	6. Floodgates

"One more," Alex coaxed. "I know you can do it." 

"I c--- I can't," Michael stuttered, whining when a strong hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke, the angle, pressure, rhythm all optimal. 

He'd lost count of how many orgasms Alex had forced out of him already, using this exact technique. Taking him on a journey where Michael could no longer distinguish pleasure from pain. It didn't matter, as long as Alex was pleased. 

"I can't," he whispered even as his body responded, helpless to resist Alex's touch, his demands.

"You can," Alex assured him again. "You will."


	7. Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This clocks in at just over an hour of playfully raunchy tunes to accompany the reading, writing, or otherwise dabbling in smut. :D
> 
> It's intended to follow the loosely-connected storyline of the drabbles, with three songs per drabble, so 18 in total. Some songs have a decidedly tongue-in-cheek relationship with the text. ;+)
> 
> Myrmidryad, my lovely, I do hope you enjoy listening! <3  
~ Tas

* * * * *

** [Between Breaths: Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/eleganteccentric/playlist/6PJMVEIwSVm0y8XeJjo959?si=GHi8y5SRSdGljxv8hQPykg) **

* * * * * ONE * * * * * 

**Between Breaths, Blaqk Audio**

_Do you remember your last look?_  
Well, you were smiling, and drowning, and  
I knew exactly what it took  
To make you beg and pray  
*  
Please, please, please  
Don't take it  
Take it, take it, take it easy on me  
Just make it  
Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe  
*  
So I'll climb on top  
And I'll never stop  
Till I make you  
Forget who you are  


* * * * * TWO * * * * * 

**Get It On, T Rex**

_You're dirty and sweet_  
Clad in black, don't look back and I love you  
You're dirty and sweet, oh yeah  
You dance when you walk so let's dance  
Take a chance, understa. nd me  


* * * * * THREE * * * * * 

**Down to the Bottom, Dorothy**

_Baby I need light, I need fire_  
I need to know, that I'm alive  
I need love, baby I need love  
I need love  
*  
Take me down, everybody down  
Take me down, down to the bottom  


* * * * * FOUR * * * * *

**Back for a Taste of Your Love, Jonny Lang**

_Here I come _  
I'm coming for a taste of your love  
Here I come, baby   
Because I like what you do for me  
*  
Little by little, bit by bit  
I'm falling in love all over again  


* * * * * FIVE * * * * *

**Dangerous, Royal Deluxe**

_This is how it's gonna be_  
This is what you'll think of me  
It's going down like I told ya  
This is how its gonna be  
I'll be the last man standing here  
I'm not going anywhere  
It's going down like I told ya  
I'll be the last man standing here  
*  
I'm gonna rock you  
(what you gonna do)  
I'm gonna rock you  
(what you gonna do)  
I'm gonna rock you, I'll have you begging for mercy begging for mercy ohh  
I'm dangerous  
So dangerous  
I'm dangerous  
So dangerous  
*  
I'm the baddest mother up in here  
And I'm about to make it clear  
It's going down like I told ya  
I'm the baddest mother up in here  
*  
I'm gonna rock you  
(what you gonna do)  
I'm gonna rock you  
(what you gonna do)  
I'm gonna rock you, I'll have you begging for mercy begging for mercy ohh  
I'm dangerous  
So dangerous  
I'm dangerous  


* * * * * SIX * * * * *

**Tear You Apart, She Wants Revenge **

_I want to hold you close_  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right  
*  
I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart  


* * * * * SEVEN * * * * *

**Wicked Games, The Hot Damns**

_Better shut your eyes_  
Here I come  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
Wake the dead  
Gonna go all night  
Twist it up  
We're gonna have a good time  
*  
These wicked games that we play  


* * * * * EIGHT * * * * *

**Made for This, The Phantoms **

_I've been walking_  
On the edge of a knife  
I've been waiting  
For this all my life  
*  
I feel it in my veins  
Feel it in my blood  
You know I can't stop  
Till I'm good and done  
*  
Gonna push it harder  
Gonna climb up higher  
It's like I just can't miss  
I was made for this  
*  
Show the world I'm stronger  
Prove it to em' I'm a fighter  
I can't help but win  
I was made for this  


* * * * * NINE * * * * *

**Way Down We Go, Kaleo**

_You let your feet run wild_  
Time has come as we all, oh, go down  
Yeah but for the fall, ooh, my  
Do you dare to look him right in the eyes? Yeah  
*  
Oh, 'cause they will run you down, down 'til the dark  
Yes and they will run you down, down 'til you fall  
And they will run you down, down 'til you go  
Yeah, so you can't crawl no more  
*  
And way down we go  


* * * * * TEN * * * * *

**Fast Ain't Good Enough, Inkwell Echo**

_All I want _  
Is just a little more speed  
'Cause fast ain't good enough  
To get me where I need  


* * * * * ELEVEN * * * * *

**Pour Some Sugar on Me, Matt Nathanson**

_Pour some sugar on me_  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can't get enough  
*  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah  


* * * * * TWELVE * * * * *

**Feeling Good, Muse**

_It's a new dawn_  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  


* * * * * THIRTEEN * * * * *

**Feel That Fire, Tommee Profitt feat. Whissell**

_Givin' them everything, everything we got_  
Gonna use our blood, sweat and tears till the last jaw drops  
Are you sure you wanna play  
Don't you know we run this game  
We're not afraid to bring the pain  
Don't you know we run this game  
*  
We'll make 'em feel that fire  


* * * * * FOURTEEN * * * * *

**Your Touch, The Black Keys**

_And I'll be good_  
Like I should  
Waitin' is such  
Misery, I need  
Your touch  
*  
A little louder now  
I've got to shout it now  
Please rush  
I need  
Your touch  


* * * * * FIFTEEN * * * * *

**Howl, Florence and the Machine**

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart  
*  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  


* * * * * SIXTEEN * * * * *

**Spread Your Love, Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

_Spread your love like a fever _  
And don't you ever come down   
I spread my love like a fever   
I ain't ever coming down  


* * * * * SEVENTEEN * * * * *

**Bring It On, Deap Vally**

_You might think I'm coming to the brink_  
I guess we'll see, if I'll keep it all together now  
*  
Don't think you got, got the upper hand  
'Cause I got no time for lines drawn in the sand  
*  
I'll bring it on  
I'll bring it on, bring it on, yeah  
Oh, here it comes  
So bring it on, bring it on  


* * * * * EIGHTEEN * * * * *

**Something Like a Storm, Matthew Good**

_My heart beats out a message born_  
Of something like a storm  



End file.
